Sweet Home Lima, Ohio
by oh.kd
Summary: "Nobody finds their soul mate when they're in High School. I mean, where's the fun in that, right? "
1. Chapter 1

_This story is set 6 years after their High School Graduation. This story is based on Sweet Home Alabama. _

**6 years later**

**

* * *

**

"Rachel, are you finished yet?" Claire called from outside her bedroom door.

She had been in her room for hours now and Claire grew very impatient.

"One second!" Rachel chimed from somewhere behind the door.

Claire returned to the living room coach, grabbing a VOGUE magazine and flipping through pages as she waited for her roommate to open the door. Finally the door opened and Rachel strutted out, wearing a slim black dress. Her high heels were very high and Claire could tell how long it must have took for Rachel to do her makeup. She looked stunning.

"Wow." Claire said, peeking over the top of the couch. "You look wonderful. Steven will die when he sees you in that."

Rachel smiled to herself and turned to the larger mirror on the wall. The dress was sliming and mysterious. It wasn't her normal look, but tonight was special. She had been up all night trying to imagine the perfect dress for tonight's events. Claire had accompanied her on a shopping spree in the morning.

She was thankful she lived in New York- the fashion capitol. She was very pleased with the outcome. She smoothed out her dress with her hands and bit her bottom lip.

"He should be here very soon." Claire said, turning back to her magazine. "He's never late." This made Rachel smile even more.

The knock at the door made her giddy, and she ran like a little girl to the front door.

Steven was wearing a black tux and a black dress shirt. He was the handsomest man she had ever seen. He hand bother his hands in his pant pockets and his dirty blonde hair was gelled back very nicely. It was classy. He flashed her that beautiful pearl-white smile and she felt like a teenage girl again, those butterflies never quite went away.

"Hello Beautiful." He cooed. She smiled her brightest and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Hello" She blushed.

* * *

He was taking her to the fanciest, most expensive resturant in all of New York. He had made reservations weeks in advance.

It was a special night. One of the only nights she had off from work. They took a taxi to the resturant and he held her hand all the way to the table.

When they were sitting, everyone around them came up one by one to ask for autographs or pictures. This was something she was used to, it was the price you paid when you were one of the most well known couple in all of New York.

At only 24 years old she was Broadways most powerful and popular star, and with her beautiful Calvin Klein model boyfriend they were what you called 'The Golden Couple.'

When the crowd around their table had cleared Steven looked at her with those beautiful blue eyes. She could tell he was nervous.

"What is it Steven?" She asked timidly.

"Well I was planning to do this towards the end of dinner, but I am just too excited to hold in such a secret." She furrowed her brows as she watched him go into the inside pocket of his Aramani dress coat.

She watched him as he dropped to one knee and open a tiny leather box.

That box held a golden ring with millions of different sized diamonds around it. It looked like it would have cost him a trillion dollars.

"Rachel Berry, I love you. Will you Marry me?"

She was at lost for words as she stared at this gorgeous piece of jewlary Steven was holding. They had been dating for a year now and she really did love him.

He was good for her.

"Of course." She whispered and he got up and kissed her right then and there.

* * *

It was two days later and Rachel Berry was sitting in the back of a taxi, twirling her engagement ring around and around on her finger. The phone she held to her ear finally stopped ringing and the person on the other end answered "Hello?"

"Hello Claire -" Before Rachel could say anything Claire interrupted her.

"Rachel Berry-Williams" Rachel flinched at the use of Steven's last night. "Where in God's name are you?"

Rachel had been expecting this, she was glad she had saved it until now. "Well Claire, I'm using this week that I have off to finish something I have been meaning to finish."

"What does that mean?" Claire said. "Where are you?"

The taxi stopped in front of a small suburban bungalow with a beige garage door and a broken basketball net at the front.

"I'm in Ohio."

* * *

She walked up to the front porch. Out of habit she pushed the dirty Welcome mat aside with the tip of her Jimmy Choo's and bent down to pick up the spare key.

The door opened and she was overcome with the smell of pizza, sweat and dirt.

Her nose wrinkled and she carefully stepped into the house. It looked the exact same. All the furniture was still in the exact same place. The walls were the same yellow colour she had painted them years ago.

It was weird being back, a strange feeling overcame her but she quickly pushed it away when she walked down the long hall that led towards the bedrooms.

The last door was the master bedroom, and she cracked the door open an inch to find the blinds closed and someone snoring in the bed.

She walked over to the bed and without hesitation she shoved him and all 6'3 of him jumped up in protest, absolutely startled.

"_What the fu_-" He started but when his eyes focused on the person who had woken him all emotion drained from his face and even in the dark she could tell how stunned he was. She ignored this and walked over towards the window where she opened the blinds.

Like every room in this house, everything had been the same way she left it.

The bed had the same duvet on it and the closet was still full of pictures of them when they had first graduated.

"Rachel" Finn whispered after a few moments, she turned to him now.

"It's three in the afternoon, and you're seriously still in bed?" She crossed her arms over her chest as he just sat there and stared at her.

He composed himself a bit more and sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here. Get out of my house." He said sternly.

"I'll get out of this house once you sign these goddam papers." She pulled a beige envelope out of her purse and threw it at him. He looked up at her now in disgust.

"Wait a second- I haven't seen you in 5,_6_ years? And you come barging in here with no 'Hello', 'How you doing', 'How's the family', 'Remember me? Your_ wife?_'"

Rachel sets her eyes on his sternly.

"Sign those papers and I won't be your wife anymore Finn."

* * *

_tell me if you like it, or if i should continue :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks so much for the reviews guys! i'm having alot of fun writing this so pleasepleaseplease comment! :)_

_

* * *

_

Rachel was sitting with her legs crossed on one of the bar stools in Finn's kitchen.

He was leaning againest the fridge uncapping a beer.

He knew right away what she was doing, the way she looked him up and down. She was judging him, _assuming_ things. It made him angry.

"So what finally pushed you to come back to Lima after 6 years Superstar?" Finn said after taking a gulp of his beer.

In Rachels eyes, he looked more mature then when she had left him. His hair was longer, but not too long. It was messy right now because he just woke up, and he was wearing an old Football tshirt and sweatpants.

"Well I'm finished with this stupid game we play Finn. I mail these out and you just send them back. Do you know that my lawyer charges me everytime they are sent back?"

Finn took another sip of the beer. "Well that shouldn't be a problem for you, considering you're like super rich, right Rach?"

Nobody had called her Rach in years. It took her by surprise. Almost like she didn't know how to respond to that.

She finally regained her poise. "Well Finn, even though that is partially true, it's no excuse. Just sign these papers and I will be out of your hair." She said, handing him the envolope.

He looked it for a second and pursed his lips, then to her surprise, he looked back up at her and gave her that kind of soul searching look she had forgotten about.

"Have you even gone to see _anyone_ else? Kurt? Mercades? Puck? _Anybody_?"

Rachel shook her head, and Finn slammed the beer down on the counter so hard it splashed onto the linolium.

"So you were just planning on staying for a few hours and then leaving again? Not come back for another few years Rachel?" He didn't wait for her answer. He grabbed the car keys that were on the counter and walked towards the door.

She stood up from the stool she had been sitting on and followed him out of the kitchen. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She said. "Finn, sign these damn papers!"

He didn't even turn around, but grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Finn!" She called, he still didn't turn around as he open his truck door. "Finn Hudson! Where are you going?"

She watched him pull out of the driveway and turn down the street without giving her a second glance.

* * *

She wasn't going to wait in this old house until he got back from God knows where so Rachel took off down the street. It was a warm day in May and she could tell she would get blisters from her Jimmy Choo's.

Walking down the street someone yelled out of their car window as they passed, slowing down to talk to her. "Lookin' Good!" They yelled and Rachel turned completely disgusted to the man in the truck.

"Look Mister, That' really inappropr-" She got cut off when she looked at him, smiling that mischievious, big old grin.

"Hello there Ms. Rachel Berry" Puck smiled. Rachel gave a gasp and walked around to the drivers side, where he got out of the truck to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still smiling brightly. He offered her a ride and she jumped into the passengers seat.

"Just came to visit I guess." She lied.

Puck still looked the same. He had finally gotten rid of his mullet, and he seemed more mature.

"So how has it been Berry? How being famous treating you?" He smiled at her as he drove down the street,

Rachel missed Puck. The last few years of High School they had become really close.

"It's something that I am really fortunate to be considered." She smiled. "How about you Noah? Staying out of trouble?" She giggled.

He told her about this whole new life he had.

He had a girlfriend and a fulltime job and a baby girl on the way. This time he told her it was on purpose and not by accident. She couldn't help but giggle at the joke.

He was doing well and she was happy for him.

"So why aren't you with Finn?" Puck asked, Rachel adverted her eyes to out the window.

"No reason." She answer simply. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"He must have been really happy to see you, he's missed you so much." Puck said, Rachel couldn't help but cross her arms and snort a laugh.

"Ha! I doubt it."

Puck obviously didn't want to get into this so he eagerly changed the subject, and Rachel was thankful.

* * *

Puck invited Rachel to his house to eat dinner with his girlfriend. They had a lovely house and his girlfriend was absolutely gorgeous. Rachel felt a small pang of jealous but got over it when she realized how nice Samantha was.

After dinner they sat around the dinner table and told stories.

"Remember the time we all slushied Mr. Shuester? That was by far the funniest thing I have ever witnessed!" Rachel giggled with the napkin to her mouth.

Puck was laughing just as hard. "Or the time when we were going to regionals and-" He was interupted by a sharp vibration that even Rachel could hear. He fumbled into his pocket and pulled out his phone and gave her an apologigetic look.

"Hello?" He answered. Someone on the other line was talking very fast and very loud.

"Oh yeah yeah yeah! I totally forgot!" He said in reply. "Oh no I'll be there." He said and he looked up at her now. "Yup and I'm bringing a special guest."

Rachel knew that must have been her. She wonders if Puck would be offended if she delined his offer.

He hung up the phone.

"So that was Mercedes." Rachel smiled at the name. "I was supposed to meet her at Cheesestix"

"Cheesestix...?" Rachel asked.

"Oh the local bar. After breadstix closed down, everyone complained so much so they just kinda named the newest bar the same thing. I don't know, I thought it was funny."

Rachel smiled polietly and truth be told she was kind to excited to go.

_please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_glad you're liking it, please please please review! it encourages me to keep going ;)_

_

* * *

_

"Oh _hellll_ no" Mercedes yelled from across the bar. "Is that _Rachel Berry_?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile at her old friends. Mercedes was sitting there beside Mike Chang and Tina who all looked very grown up. Artie was also there along with Britney.

Everyone said their hellos as she came to join them with Puck.

"Oh my God Rachel, I can't believe it's you!" Artie said. Him and Brittany were definately still a couple and Rachel also couldn't help but notice the diamond on Tinas finger. She was married to Mike.

"Its been too long." Rachel said polietely as she sat down at the bar and ordered an Apple Martini.

"Here in Ohio we order beers" Said a familiar voice coming up behind her.

Finn.

So this is where he had come. She turned around and gave him a fake smile. "Oh hey _baby_"

Finns eyebrows immidiately scrunched together. "What did you just call me?"

"Well if you're not going to sign those damn papers I guess I'm your wife _hm_?" She said mischievously. He looked awkward and took a sip of the beer in his hand and walked to go and talk to Puck. She instantly rolled her eyes.

Rachel focused on finishing her martini while they all decided to go play pool.

They stayed there for awhile, telling even more stories and playing rounds of pool. The bartender put on their favorite radio station and everybody was dancing and having fun.

Rachel was on her third cocktail and she had taken two shots with Brittney and Artie.

She was done.

"Let's go Mercedes, lets go!" She giggled furiously as Mercedes steadied her arm to take a shot. "Woo! Mercedes! You're gonna win n'yways becuz Finn sucks!" This only caused her to giggle more and now Finn was the one rolling his eyes.

"Aw common Finny boy- cheer up. Yer gorgeous and talented and wonderful wifey is back in town!" She winked at him. He looked away from her, back to the pool table where Mercedes sunk three balls. Rachel cheered even louder.

Behind her Artie yelled out "Hey look who's here!"

Rachel spun around so fast it made her head spin, but she only laughed it off and focused on who was coming their way.

In a white dress and black ballet flats, Quinn walked towards them looking as innocent and gorgeous as ever. Rachel couldn't tell if she was happy to see her or not.

Everybody greeted Quinn enthusiastically and Finn dropped his pool stick to come around to help Quinn with her jacket and order her a drink.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "_Really_ Finn" She said, she didn't realize how loud she had said it of course but everybody turned to look at her, including him. "I leave for how long and you just seem to jump right back on Quinn." Rachel snarled in laughter.

She was the only one laughing at this point. Quinn's cheeks went bright red.

"Rachel I don't want to cause anything and I never wanted-" Quinn began but Rachel cut her off.

"It's_ funny_ isn't it?" She stumbled towards them. Everybody watched her now. She was thinking of what to say next but she couldn't tell if it was a good idea or not.

"How you all made fun of me in High School? How miss Quinny over here was Queen B Cheerleader girl and I was that annoying one everyone made fun of?" It was quiet now, all that was said was Puck saying her name as if it were a warning.

As if she shouldn't continue speaking. But she had all their attention and she was so ready to say what she had been feeling since their graduation. "Look where we are now, huh Quinn? I'm famous, living in New York, getting richer and richer and more talented then ever and you're here...in _Ohio."_

Quinn had tears in her eyes. Rachel began to laugh and lost her footing just as Finn came to grab her. She had never seen such an angry look on his face. "Oh hey _husband_" She giggled. He was not amused and she began screaming. "Finn let me go!"

"No" He huffed. "You've messed up enough tonight Rachel, I'm taking you home."

She squirmed from his grip and finally he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Upside down made her feel sick and dizzy. He apologized to his friends before walking away with his so called wife dangling and whining over his shoulder.

* * *

The way back home was quiet. Rachel pressed one side of her face against the cool window of the passenger seat, hoping that she wouldn't throw up.

She knew how mad Finn was. Half way home he turned to her, looking at her for the first time since they had left the bar.

"Why'd you do that Rachel? Did you see how upset she was? You didn't even go thirty seconds without insulting her in front of everybody." He said, huffing his anger.

Rachel sat up as straight as she could in her seat. She knew she was yelling at this point. "Some things never change huh Finn? You're still sticking up for Quinn. It's all about her isn't it?"

He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. "You are so naive Rachel!"

"I am not naive!" She yelled at him. His face was bright red, she had never seen him so angry. "So what is it then Finn? Are you two seeing each other? Are you dating? Do you get her drunk off of wine coolers and take her back to our old home and hope to get lucky?"

_"Rachel!_" Finn screamed. He turned to her now. She had never seen him so angry. The vein in his forehead was pulsing. "Are you listening to yourself? You come back after six _fucking_ years and start judging me and insulting my friends. What's it to you how I live my life? I don't ask you about your boyfriend, you don't have to come barging into my personal life either."

Rachel froze. It felt as if what he had said completely sobered her up for a couple of seconds. The car was silent. "How do you know about that?"

Finn looked at her now with a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes. He looked almost hurt, but he tried his best to cover that up.

He turned back to the road and talked as if he were completely worn out.

"I may talk slow, but I'm not stupid Rachel."

The rest of the car ride home was silent. Rachel felt her head spin even faster as they pulled into the driveway.

Finn sighed after turning off the engine. "Ok Rachel, let's get you inside."

It was a mission to get her in the house. She was falling over and even squished some of the tulips in the garden that her and Finn had planted years ago.

He managed to get her down the hall and into the bedroom without seriously breaking anything, besides maybe a picture that had fallen off the wall from her tumbling into it.

She giggled when her threw her onto the bed. He turned on the light on the nightstand.

Even though her head was spinning a thousand miles per minute and she couldn't help but giggle at everything, the majority of her senses were still in tact.

She looked up at him now and she had honestly forgotten how beautiful he was. His hair had always looked better a bit longer, and now it was the perfect length and messy. His eyes were still the soft brown ones she remembered and he was still just as tall maybe a bit more muscular.

He was her Finn.

"What? You're not going to take advantage of me like other guys usually do?" She giggled as he turned to leave.

He stopped for a second, back to her and then he turned around. She was surprised to see no amusement written on his face at all. More of a repulsed look actually.

"Guys usually do?" He frowned. "We're not kids anymore Rachel."

This left her speechless. She wanted to say something but instead of opening her mouth to spit words out she closed it really tight and ran to the bathroom.

Her throat burned the rest of the night. She regretted the shots of tequila. She regretted the whole night actually, when she sobered up and realized what damage she had done. Finn brought her a glass of water to where she lied in his bed. It used to be their bed actually.

She thanked him as he handed her the water, but she stopped him when he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting." She said and she watched him turn around once more with a soften look on his face this time. He walked over and sat on the bed, being careful not to sit on her legs which were under the blanket.

He sat down and smiled to himself for a second. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He looked down at his hands as he spoke "You're not the same girl who left here 6 years ago." Finn said quietly, and she immediately felt her heart drop. It was something she didn't know how to respond to.

It was silent for a moment.

"New York's changed me Finn. I have everything I ever wanted." For a moment, the expression on his face was as if she had slapped him but he immediately covered it up with a blank stare.

"Do you ever think about coming back? You know, you could always stay here. You're friends are here, you're parents are here, I'm here-"

She cut him off before he could finish but the look on his face was sadly hopeful.

"I can't just do that Finn. We're not 18 anymore, I have a life."

He looked down at his hands now. The whole room was silent. The only sound was a car driving by outside and the distant sound of a dog barking. He stood up then and she knew that in some ways, she had hurt him even more.

He turned and walked out of the room but before closing the door behind him he said with that same crooked smile that just didn't do his sadness justice,

"Well you better get on with it then."

* * *

_please review_


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard for her to wake up the next morning.

Rachel lied in the bed awake, but refused to open her eyes.

When she finally worked up the nerve, she opened one eye at a time and peaked around the room.

She didn't recognize where she was. This place definitely wasn't her Victorian designed bedroom in Downtown New York. Instead, it was her suburban master bedroom in her home she had lived in with her husband for 2 years. She sighed and dropped her head back to her pillow, closing her eyes.

Even the sheets smelt like him. She remembered when they first bought this house, how excited they were.

She swore she'd put up with his athlete posters, his 'guys nights' and his old, wholly, arm chair that was placed directly in front of the TV. In return he had to put up with her 'The Way We Were' soundtrack playing every time she cooked, that gigantic painting of herself that hung on the wall, and her dibs for Singer every time they played Rockband.

How simple it had all been.

She smiled at the thought, but quickly shook it off as she slowly sat up and decided that she needed to get out of this place as quick as possible.

She struggled getting out of bed._ Screw_ hangovers, the last time she had been so _under the influence_ was their After Show Party.

Rachel climbed out of bed, realizing she was only wearing one of Finn's old WMHS football shirts. She silently cursed as she tripped over a pile of dirty clothes that had probably been sitting there since last April. She walked over to the door and creaked it open, tip toeing down the hall and into the kitchen.

Her mouth was dry and all she wanted was some water. She thanked God that Finn wasn't in the kitchen. She walked to the cupboard and grabbed a glass.

"Good morning Sunshine" His voice came from behind her, and she cursed herself again before spinning around to give him a tight smile.

He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. It looked like he had been up for awhile. He laughed at her. "Didn't you accuse me of waking up at 3 pm yesterday..."

Rachel turned around and looked at the clock on the stove, it was 3:09 pm.

"Oh my God" She sighed.

Turning around to him she caught him off guard as she noticed where his eyes had been. He had been admiring her legs in the shirt she was wearing, and she couldn't help but lose her train of thought. Startled, he looked up at her hoping she hadn't noticed.

"So uh- what's happening today?" She asked awkwardly. He composed himself quickly.

"Well I was going to go with Puck to the hardware store today but that could always wait. I have to uh- go somewhere though... tonight."

"Hot date?" Rachel couldn't help it. It slipped from her tongue before she realized what she was saying.

His smile faded.

She expected him to yell at some more but instead he tried to give her a mischievous look. "Someone's obviously jealous."

"Oh yeah!" She rolled her eyes, getting defensive. "I'm _so_ jealous, it's not like I could compete with _any_ girl in this Godforsaken town."

He stopped with the joking and she knew she had taken it a bit too far.

He gave her a disgusted look. "When did you become so rude?"

She didn't expect him to say it so upfront. "Does it really matter." Before he could answer, she spoke in a harsher tone. "Truth is I need to get out of here as soon as possible Finn. I just need you to sign the papers, and I will leave you and your "date" alone."

He wasn't impressed with this either.

She knew he wouldn't sign them, she knew he would refuse to sign them but instead, to her surprise he took a pen out the pencil holder on the kitchen counter.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Her flight was scheduled for tomorrow night. She would leave from Lima and arrive in New York by midnight. It felt like 100 pounds had been lifted off her chest. She could leave this town in peace, return to her home.

To her surprise Finn had let her borrow his truck so she could go into the local Wal Mart to get some personal necessities she could not survive another day without.

Finn had done a lot to surprise her today, considering how she's been acting. Watching him sign those papers had been a blur. She watched in a daze as he slowly scribbled _Finn Hudson_ on the dotted line, before looking up at her and saying "I don't have a date tonight by the way."

It was weird. She had expected a sense of accomplishment, or some kind of conclusion. All she wanted was finality, but she didn't feel it.

Now she was in Wal Mart browsing through the mini shampoo bottles and mini deodorants. She was stunned that nobody had approached her yet, asking for autographs or pictures considering that she was the most well known Broadway Star of this generation!

"Rachel Berry?" Someone had called behind her, she turned with a brilliant smile expecting a fan but to her disappointment, it was an older man who stood there smiling at her.

"Hello" She smiled, he stood there in a daze, simply looking at her with the biggest smile on his face. He had to be fifty or so, he had a prominent square chin and curly-perm like hair and...

"Mr Schue?" She realized. Her eyes went wide as he nodded.

"Rachel Berry, my God, how have you been?"

She couldn't help it. She ran to him and enveloped him in a big hug.

"It's been forever!" She laughed, pulling away from him. "I've been great."

He smiled at her and held her by her elbows. "From what I've heard, you've been more then great." He joked. "Always knew you were going to be a star Rachel, ever since that first day I met you."

She smiled at him, tears nearly filling her eyes. "How have you been? How is everything?"

"Everything is going well. My daughter Bridget is now in the 7th grade and my son Adam is in University now. Me and Emma are doing very well, thank you for asking."

Rachel gasped, "Wow they're so old now. I remember when Adam was just little."

Mr. Schue smiled, remembering the old days. "Come with me Rachel, lets have lunch. I would love to catch up with you."

* * *

"So how is it?" Mr. Schue asked, taking a sip from his ice water. They were at the local Applebee's eating lunch together. "The whole career, the spotlight. Is it everything you've ever dreamed?"

Rachel smiled and thought about everything she had gained over the years and everything she had accomplished. "Yes, it's everything I've ever wished for."

Mr. Schuester smiled. "I'm glad Rachel, I really am." After another sip of his water he chimed in. "Well Finn must be happy to see you, am I correct?"

Rachel's smile wavered and Mr Schue furrowed his brows. "Finn's not too happy to have me back." She glanced at her hands in her lap.

"That's that biggest lie I have ever heard." He said boldly. She looked up at him, he was completely serious. "I've known Finn for many years, and whenever I see him all he talks about is how wonderful you are Rachel."

She gasped unexpectedly. A weird shiver stopped her cold still. It wasn't something he had expected to hear.

"I don't want to lie to you Mr. Schuester. The truth is I'm returning to New York tomorrow evening and I don't think I will be returning to Lima anytime soon. Finn could do much better without me. We are not the kids we used to be."

Mr. Schue's lips were pursed and he gave her that same look he used to give her.

"I've watched the both of you grow up. I've watched the both of you graduate, fall in love, get married and buy your first house. I watched you fall in love with Broadway and leave for New York while he stayed behind. And ever since that day I've watched him fight to get you back."

Rachel sat there, stunned. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Schue gave her a timid smile. "Did you know he went up there, to New York I mean?"

She furrowed her brows. "Who? Finn?"

He nodded. "I was the only one who knew. About a year after you left. He told me he'd never seen anything like it." Mr. Schue smiled at her, lost in thought. "He knew that it would take more than an apology to get you back. He'd have to conquer the world first... He's been trying ever since."

She didn't move. Couldn't move, couldn't speak. She was shocked. All this time. All these 6 years and she never considered it. Never knew he had followed her, never knew he still cared.

"That's why he kept sending the papers back."

Mr. Schue sat there, and a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye but she quickly wiped it. She tried to smile. "I guess I have missed alot, more then I expected."

Mr. Schue gave a short laugh. "It's been rough here Rachel, with everything that's happened...and with Kurt.." He went off.

"Wait- what happened with Kurt. I haven't seen him yet!" She smiled. Her smile immediately vanished when she saw the look on Mr. Schue's face.

"Rachel-" He warned in a low, solum voice. His eyes were blank, all expression gone from his face. It was too late for a change of subject, to late for her to cover her ears from what she didn't want to hear. She didn't want to know anymore. She didn't want to know what she had missed or didn't miss. She didn't want to know but the words left Mr. Schuesters lips anyway.

"Kurt died."

* * *

  
_please review _


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks before their High School graduation Rachel had the Glee Club over at her house for a get together.

Nothing outrageous, No alcohol, No weird night gown dress...

She had learned her lesson, and Puck, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Quinn, Sam, Artie and Kurt and Mercedes all sat around her coffee table in her Dads oscar room.

They spoke gently about their future, what they wanted to do or where they would go.

Quinn spoke of being a pediatrician and Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, He was going to Stanford University, but he assured her they'd see each other whenever possible.

Mike and Tina had both gotten into Yale.

It was a long ways away but they would both attend the University and planned on returning to Lima years later.

Puck and Brittany wanted to attend the community college, and Puck wanted to become a mechanic.

Rachel laid in between Finns legs, her head resting on his chest as he leaned against the back of the couch. She was rubbing his forearm that was wrapped comfortingly around her. She knew where he was going. He was going to attend The University Of Ohio on a football scholarship, while everyone knew she was still waiting on her acceptance from NYU.

It was going to be hard, and these few weeks before graduation had really got her thinking. He was _Finn_, the popular boy she could barely hold onto in High School. He would attend parties, and meet new people. He would be the life of the party and all the girls would fall in love with him because _they just would._

Rachel excused herself from the rest of the group, climbing out of Finns lap and hurrying towards the downstairs bathroom as she tried to hold her tears in until she reached it.

As the door closed behind her she let it out. He was the golden boy she could barely hang onto in High School. What would happened in University? With them being 3000 miles away from each other.

There was a sharp knock on the bathroom door and Rachel stood up straight and wiped her eyes quickly. "Who is it?" She called, as composed voice as possible. She expected it to be Finn, maybe coming after her to see if everything was ok. Or maybe Brittany, who really had to pee.

"Rachel, can I come in?"

It was Kurt,

and for a second she was taken by surprise but she opened the door anyway.

He stood there in a blazer with his hair semi gelled back. He looked as fancy as ever, as if he should be on TV or a fashion magazine.

"Sorry Kurt, did you need to use the bathroom?" Rachel mumbled looking down, wiping her left eye with her finger. She tried to walk past him but he put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"No I don't need to use the bathroom...I came to talk." Rachel didn't say anything but he continued as he shut the door behind them.

"Being Finn's brother, he tells me many things about his relationships, including you Rachel. And as much as I hated to admit this before, my brother truly loves you." He gave her a tight smile. "And I can tell that you're nervous about what will happen next year, and don't tell him I told you this but so is Finn. He's convinced you'll meet more talented, more gorgeous guys in New York and he's intimidated, which he should be." Kurt laughed and swatted his hand in the air. "They'll be delicious gentlemen, but I know you wouldn't do that, because you love him just as much."

Rachel smiled at him and he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I know we've had our differences Rachel, but this year we have gotten really close. I know how it feels, and I know what you have gone through and I know what you will go through, but as long as Finn loves you you'll be o.k. And as long as you love him back, he will be too."

Rachel almost started crying into his shoulder, but he knew how unimpressed he would be getting tears all over his steam pressed blazer. "Thanks Kurt, you don't know how much this means to me."

He pulled her away by her elbows and smiled at her. "I love you Rachel, well not as much as Finn does and in a totally different context" He laughed. "But I do love you, even though sometimes its hard to." He winked.

She playfully swatted him with her hand.

"Come on" He smiled. "Wipe away those tears and lets go have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

Rachel knelt down, not caring about her black jeans and the mud that would cake onto them as she knelt on the grass.

She knew the trails of this cemetery off by heart. They had buried her grandmother here when Rachel was little. She remembered walking through the headstones and asking her daddy who was who and why all these people had died. He had told her,_ because it was their time to go._

She was seven then, now she was 24. Kneeling in front of her brother in laws head stone. In front of her best friends headstone, in front of _Kurt'_s headstone.

It had been two years now since he had passed away. And Rachel had listened to Mr. Schuester describe it without shedding a single tear. Instead she sat there, frozen.

He had been in a car crash one night, coming back from a long day of work. It was a friday night and he was one of the only ones driving along the back roads of Lima at this time. All of a sudden a truck came out of nowhere and before Kurt could turn the wheel the Truck ran directly in front of him.

The man in the truck had been drinking that night. Kurt had been rushed to the hospital.

The man in the truck had lived, getting out of there the next day with a broken collar bone and a bandaged head.

Kurt did not survive.

The head stone was beautiful. It was scripted classically with his full name, the date he was born and the date he had passed away and at the bottom it said_ "__The journey is the reward."_

"Rachel?" A familiar voice called to her, she turned around quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. Finn was standing a few meters away holding a bouquet of daisies.

"Oh Finn." She said, she didn't bother standing up and she turned back to the gravestone. She wasn't done saying goodbye, and just because he was hear didn't mean it was going to stop her.

He approached her. His sneakers leaving imprints in the wet grass. He stood beside her for a moment. She expected him to start talking, but he didn't. A few more tears escaped her eyes and he knelt down beside her, placing the bouquet he had been holding against the gravestone.

He didn't say anything for a minute, and she didn't even bother composing herself.

It was silent. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the dying rain dripping off the trees and the birds singing near by.

"It was the day you called me." She said after a few moments. Finn remained silent as she began to cry harder. "It was that day you called me in New York. Two years ago. I was about to go out to the mall or something like that." She sniffed, her words full of tears. "And the phone rang, and it was you."

Finn was silent beside her still. He didn't touch her, didn't comfort her, didn't say anything as she continued her story.

"I picked up the phone and I was just _so_ mad that you had called. I was _mad_ that you hadn't signed the papers, I was _mad_ that you wouldn't listen to me and I was _mad at you_. I remember," She was lost in story now, she started to sob."You sounded so _sad_ and you said "Rachel I have to tell you something."...But I wouldn't listen to you and I _hung up_ on you. And you called back again, and I _refused_ to answer."

She turned to him now, his eyes were also filled with tears and she knew that he knew what she was talking about.

She grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers so they turned white. "...You were calling to tell me that Kurt had died, weren't you?"

He didn't even have to nod his head, she closed her eyes and the hand that had been holding onto his flew to her face as she began to cry some more. "_I didn't even know._" She repeated over and over again, tears filled his eyes as well but he didn't know how to comfort her. She just needed to get it out. "I was at the mall, I was _shopping_, I didn't even care _and Kurt was dead."_

Finn turned to her now as she broke down crying. He grabbed her and pulled her in close, close to his chest where she cried into his shirt.

He rocked her back and forth a few times as the tears stopped.

She sniffled and looked up at him. "When I left...He must have sat there wondering why. Wondering if I'd come back, or what he did wrong to make me leave."

Finn looked down at her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Thats what I've been wondering ever since the day you left."

"I loved you Finn. I did and don't you ever question that." She said pulling away from his chest to look up at him. His eyes were sad and she didn't know if it was the situation or what she had said.

"You're amazing Rachel." He smiled at her. "You're going to go on and do even more awesome things. And I hope your next marriage works out better then ours did." He tried to laugh, but it wasn't very convincing.

They both stood up, with soaked through knees. "Did you pick that quote?" She said, point to the headstone. _"The Journey Is the Reward". _

"Yeah." Finn smiled. "I'm not good with picking things like that, so I chose one that I knew."

Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "It reminds me of Glee Club." He couldn't help but smile also. "Kurt loved Glee. I loved Glee...It was one of the things that made the biggest impact on my life." With that, they turned around and started to walk back down the path.

She laughed and tucked her soaking wet hair behind her ear "I think I'm going to have to get a shower when we get home."

He smiled down at her. "You should come somewhere with me tonight."

She didn't both declining. She wanted to go somewhere with Finn. She was leaving tomorrow night anyway, might as well make the best of it. "Ok" She smiled at him, and before they turned around to leave she told him she had to do something first.

She turned to the headstone now. All tears gone and a small smile on her face. "I loved you too Kurt."

* * *

_review _


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel rested her head against the cold window of the passengers side door. She watched as the trees blurred past her as Finn drove towards home.

The town of Lima was exactly the same as how she left it, just like everything was. She could tell you just exactly how to get to the nearest gas station or movie theater.

She could list the names of the roads all her friends lived on at one point, and she could also tell you the directions to that old bowling alley Rachel and Finn went to on their first date.

It was nice knowing that after all these years, some things had stayed the same even though she had been the one who changed.

"So I'm guessing you're not going on a date tonight then?" Rachel laughed.

She could tell, even though she was looking out the windshield, that Finn was smiling too. "I told you I didn't have one."

They were driving on the side streets now, veering through streets to get home.

Rachel sat upright suddenly and Finn looked over at her in surprise.

"Could you drop me off somewhere?" She asked. "There's someone I need to talk to first."

Finn followed her directions and immediately knew where she wanted to go, and this made him relieved. "Are you sure?" He asked her reassuringly.

Before getting out of the car she smiled at him. "Yeah, there's some things I need to take care of." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, his eyes went wide and he was instantly shocked by her touch. "I'll be home later."

Those few seconds she got a glimpse of him, before hopping out of the truck she could see how much his eyes had lightened up. She saw that smile. Not that tight, unfriendly guarded one she had grown used to these past few days, but his Finn smile. The one he used when they sat in Glee Club together, or when he called her beautiful. That smile.

She watched as the black truck pulled away and she turned towards the front door. It was a victorian style home. Big white pillars at the front and a beautiful front door with a reef. Rachel knocked three times and waited a few minutes until she answered the door.

"Rachel..?" Quinn asked hesitantly standing in the doorway. "Rachel, what are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

Rachel gave the blond a small smile. "I was wondering if I could speak with you." When Quinn took a few moments to answer, Rachel added, "I understand if you don't want me to but I'd really like to say my peace."

Quinn gave a reassuring but timid smile and let Rachel step into her home. This house was Quinn's mothers. Quinn was still living at home after completing her last year of University. She was moving out within the next few months.

Quinn showed her to the couch and asked her if she wanted anything to drink or eat which Rachel politely declined.

She took a seat in the armchair across from Rachel. "So what can I do for you Rachel Berry."

Rachel took a deep breath before beginning. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry Quinn. I wasn't very sober the other night and I said some things that were very unfair and I should have never singled you out like that." Rachel paused, looking up at the blond who was sitting there staring at her.

"It's ok Rachel, I understand why you had the right to be mad but-"

"No I didn't have a right to be mad." Rachel cut her off instantly. "I have absolutely _no_ right to be mad. You did _nothing_ to me Quinn and I just took it all out on you. Finn has the right to do whatever he wants with whomever he wants because he is no longer mine." Rachel slowed, looking down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. "He's allowed to be happy with other people, and to tell you the honest truth, I'm glad it's you."

Rachel looked up but was surprised when she found amusement written on Quinns face.

"Rachel- Me and Finn aren't dating or seeing each other in anyway."

Quinn giggled a bit while Rachel sat there with her mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say. Before she could say something, Quinn spoke first.

"Finn and I are just friends. Nothing more." She smiled at the brunette, her face then grew serious and she spoke softly now. "Finn hasn't dated anyone. Sure he has those few random dates every now and then, but thats simply dinner and a movie. Nothing more. He hasn't dated anyone since you left."

Rachel looked down at her hands again as the room grew very quiet.

"I don't think it's possible for him to love anyone else."

Rachel had done a lot of crying today and she sat there now expecting some tears to come but they didn't.

Of course it was hard for her to listen to this but it was also hard to react. Wasn't this something she had knew all along? Or wasn't it?

When she left, she expected Finn to move on.

He was Finn Hudson. He could get along with anyone and have any girl he wanted.

She didn't think he would have a hard time getting over her after she had left.

She remembered that day perfectly, as if it was just yesterday, just a little less cliche.

* * *

They had ordered a few too many beers that night at Breadstix. Rachel wasn't usually one to drink straight beer but Finn had taught her well.

Unable to drive they had called a taxi that took them home.

The ride home, Finn had his head rested against her shoulder the whole way there. "I can't-" He hiccuped. "-Believe we just spent like..._30 hours_ at Breadstix."

Rachel laughed and pushed the hair back from his forehead. "More like 3 hours but nice try."

Getting Finn inside the house had been a mission. Rachel had one arm around his waist and one arm reaching down under the welcome matt to grab the spare key.

She led him straight to bed, throwing him down.

He lifted his head. _"Rachy"_ He cooed, she couldn't help but laugh and turn around.

"Yes _Finny_" She giggled.

His glossy eyes stared at her for a moment. "You're Beautiful."

She smiled and bit the corner of her lip and hopped on top of him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He smiled at her lazily. "I think I love you" He slurred.

She laughed at him. "You _Think_?"

He grinned even wider "No" He mumbled. "I really really _really_ love you."

She smiled her widest and kissed him, long and hard.

Before she could pull away he caught her lips with his and pulled her back to him, his hand came up and cupped the side of her face. They rolled over so he was on top of her now, pushing her into the unmade white duvet. He hovered over her, staring at her smiling. "Like _really_ love you."

She pulled him down and kissed him some more, until they both grew tired.

Finn had kicked off his jeans before collapsing on the bed. She helped him pull his shirt off.

Once again he had his head rested on her shoulder as she lied on her back. She reached towards the small nightstand and turned off the light, trying to not disturb him.

The light turned off and they lied there silently in the darkness. The only noise that could be heard was the sound of cars driving by every couple of minutes, or a dog barking somewhere in the distance.

The moon shawn through the cracks of the closed blinds, leaving slits of moonlight dimly glowing into the room.

She was still fully dressed, laying there staring at the ceiling.

"You're perfect, did you know that?" Finn mumbled into her shoulder. She was surprised. His sleepy voice cut the silence out of nowhere. She smiled to herself as she continued to stare at the ceiling. With his eyes still closed, he mumbled the rest.

"And I love you so much. You have no idea-" He paused for a second, either thinking about what he was going to say next, or knowing just exactly what he would say, but thinking of the right way to word it. "-You have no idea how _lucky_ I am that the day I asked you to marry me-you said yes."

She kissed the top of his head. She refused that he found out that she was in fact crying now.

The tears were uncontrollable. Once she heard him begin slowly snoring she covered her mouth with her hand and started crying even more.

He was her husband, her high school _sweetheart. _

When they first got married they promised each other that they would not turn out like Mr. Schuester and Terry.

They would be happy together, they would grow old and accept changes and problems and face it all together.

But things do change, including feelings.

And it wasn't like she didn't love him, because she did. She really did.

But how was she supposed to be happy when all they could do was afford the unknown name brands of food at the local grocery store, or use coupons in the news flyers for when the shopped. How could she be happy when this was all she was going to be. Living in Lima Ohio, this was how far she was going to get.

The red numbers on the alarm clock read 5:57 am, not that she needed to set the alarm clock. She had been up all night staring at it. She crawled out of bed, untangling herself from Finns arms that had circled around her in the night.

She walked to the bathroom and got ready in 15 minutes. She walked to the kitchen, cleaned up a bit before grabbing a sticky note off the side of the fridge and writing Finn a note.

She left everything untouched, and walked back into the bedroom. The blinds were still drawn. Finn had now spread all 6"3 of him across their queen sized bed. He was only wearing his navy blue boxers, with the sheets tangled around his legs. He was the cutest sleeper. He looked years younger.

She walked over to him, holding back the tears as she bent down and kissed the his forehead.

"I love you" She whispered, before turning back around and grabbing her suitcase.

She silent rolled it behind her, down the hallway and towards the front door. She threw it into the trunk of the taxi and took her seat in the back.

"Where to Miss?" The taxi driver asked politely. She couldn't take her eyes off of the little bungalow.

"The Airport please." And the taxi drove, and Rachel sat in the back seat, the tears finally starting to pour over but all she knew was that she could not look back.

* * *

"Rachel?"

Rachel was brought back to reality, shaking her head of the memory before turning back to Quinn. She smiled.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly, "I was just remembering something."

Quinn smiled politely. "So what are your plans for this evening?"

"Finn was going to take me somewhere." Rachel answered. "But he wouldn't tell me where."

A smirk appeared on Quinn's lips. "I know where he's taking you. Call him and tell him you'll arrive with me. We'll get you ready for tonight. We've got to get you out of those black clothes and into something more...Rachel Berry."

Rachel couldn't help but smile.

-  
_please review _


End file.
